In proximity sensors, particularly for applications with comparatively long distances from the target object, only a small portion of the emitted radiation is typically reflected back from a target object and detected. Moreover, stray radiation supplies an unwanted signal portion.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic device with a reduced stray radiation portion.